The story of an lost human
by POMfan
Summary: When a girl named Sue find a mirror to a world with animals, 1 of Oogways forecasts comes true! The dragon warrior and the furious five need the help of an girl.. who knows nothing of Kung Fu! An old enemy returns! Shall they save China? Pairings: Will contains TigressXPo


Enjoy, I don't own KFP… DreamWorks does

Its maybe a little bad because Im Dutch just hope you guys like it..

* * *

_-Preview- _

_I looked around and I saw fire, smoke and ash everywhere._

_Then I saw Monkey, Crane , Viper and Mantis lying on the cold hard floor around me and not moving just breathing._

_I stand on my feet but almost fell over because my legs where very hurt._

"_What have I done?" I thought to myself and then saw him standing before me._

"_Are you ready to give up little girl? There is nothing you can do now!" The white peacock said when he stood before me._

"_NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE! " I yelled to him and he chuckled._

"_Foolish girl, you just lose anything.. ANYTHING! And you would give up your life for that? " I looked at him and then at the ground._

_He was right why am I doing this… everyone is dead and no one cares about me now.._

_I closed my eyes and waited for me to die._

"_Very well then… Let's finish this, SHOOT HER!" the peacock yelled to one of the wolfs and he pointed the cannon and me. _

_And then I heard a shot, the cannon ball was now going to my direction._

_WAIT WAIT! THIS IS TOO SOON.._

_I will tell you how I came there, how I lost anything and how it began._

It all began when I was just heading home, just came back from an awful day at school.

I hated it there and now I was really a ticking time bomb at home.

All my anger inside me.. it just needs to come out and that's the moment my little sister came in.

"OMG I just came from school and my BF gave me a little kissy on my cheek." She said and I rolled my eyes… WHO CARES!

I walked to my room and opened my laptop and put it on.

What I really need is an sport… not just an sport a fighting sport.

"Hmm.. what about Karate? " I thought searching the web "No… that's nothing for me.." Then I came on a website, named and I clicked on it.

"Kung Fu…. Why not?" I said to myself and smiled, it was not expensive and it looked awesome.

So that is what I did, I signed myself in and a week after that I was going to the dojo myself.

I stepped in and looked around the big building and came into a room.

When I was there it looked… well.. small.

The only thing I saw was an mirror, an big mirror standing in the middle of the room.

"Uh hello… I uh… Im here for Kung Fu lessons.. " I walked to the mirror and when I looked in it I didn't saw myself.

"Hmm.. strange.." I put my hand out to the mirror and touched it but my finger went into the mirror.

"What the?" My hand goes into the mirror and I just step into it, behind the mirror was something amazing.

A whole city, it looked like china and it was so peaceful.

Well the peace was away when I heard a woman scream and I walked to it.

"Just give me the money lady!" A crocodile said to a goat..

Wait… A crocodile, speak…to a screaming goat.. where am I?

"I-I don't have money… " She said and I just looked at the crocodile and he became angry.

"Im warning you!" He said and it looked like he wanted to punch her.

"Hey…let the lady alone!" I yelled but when I said that I saw more than just one croc.. there were like 7 now.

"GET HER!" The croc who was talking to the lady said that to the others and they were running to me… I just run away as fast as I can!

Running through the streets and then I saw something like an noodle shop and I hided there because there were so many people… not people but animals actually.

The crocs didn't saw me and they were gone.. when I wanted to walk away, every animal was looking at me.

"Uh… Hello.." I said and a little bunny came to me and looked at me.

"What animal are you?" The little bunny asked.

"Im an human" I said and all the animals looked at each other and they were whispering.

"What kind of animal is that?"

"Are you a shaved monkey?"

"What happened to your paws?"

"Why is there fur on your head and not anywhere ells?"

The animals asked me and I just run away going to an stairs.. I walked up and up… and up… Then I was finely there.

There was just coming out an animal.. a panda.

"Uh.. hello can I help you?" He asked me and I looked at him, the first friendly face I saw here.

"Uh yes… Im kind of lost and I need to find a place where I can learn kung Fu" He looked weird at me I think because I look so weird.

"You can learn it here… can I ask you a question?" He said and I nodded.

"What… animal are you?" I grinned, this question.. the only question everyone is asking me.

"Im an human… I came from an different world behind a mirror."

He just gave me a weird look.

"You… you don't know what that is do you.." He shakes his head no and I just sat down on the stairs.

"Yeah well I just came from a planet where you guys called animals and held in cadges because of us.. humans. I hate it when they do that… Ill understand If you don't want to train me anymore.." the panda sit down next to me and smiled to me.

"I want to train you, it's going to be just as awesome as I am."

I smiled and gave an nod, he stood up and bring me to the place.

When I was there it was perfect, the colors of the walls and ceiling where Jade color and it was beautiful!  
"Welcome to the Jade palace .. uh what's your name actually, you know if humans have a name…" The panda said.

"Sue… My name is Sue" Yeah my name is Sue, I didn't introduce myself to you guys so this is who I am.

"Well Sue, my name is Po" I smiled, I just made my first friend.. Po.

"PO!" I heard someone yell, I turned around and saw a red panda.

"Ah master Shifu, this is my new friend Sue!" Po said to the red panda, his name was Shifu.

"Hm.. What kind of animal are you little girl?" Shifu asked me.

"I-I am an human… Master Shifu" Then his eyes get wide and he just looked at the ground.

"B-but.. that's impossible.. T-then Oogway was right I guess.. "

"Uh master, what's going on here.." Po said and Shifu walked away.

Before he went out the door he just looked at me and Po.

"Po, give your friend a room to stay.. I have to meditate for an hour."

Po gave a bow and Shifu walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Po and he looked at me.

"Yeah I don't know… think we will find out later I guess.. Come Im going to take you to your room"

Uh well… I don't know what's going on here… but I will find out!


End file.
